


Everything comes to an end

by 9only



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War, Fire Emblem: Thracia 776
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Cheating, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26291440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9only/pseuds/9only
Summary: Nanna cheats on Leif with Oifey and Leif is heartbroken. This is the story of how Leif and Nanna split in Genealogy of Holy War
Relationships: Leif Faris Claus/Nanna, Nanna/Oifey
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Everything comes to an end

Leif was a romantic guy. Things have recently been complicated between him and Nanna, the war was at its most difficult. Everything was happening at the same time, they would not know if they would be alive tomorrow. The couple was distant. But now everything would be fine. He would make her happy again. He arrived in their intimate chambers with flowers, dreaming of his lovely Nanna, prepared for a romantic night, when he was shocked by the reality of what was happening.

Nanna in between the sheets, on all fours, moaning having her ass fucked aggressively by Oifey.

"What's going on here?" Shouted Leif, angrily opening the door, feeling the pain of betrayal in his chest like an arrow, dropping the bouquet of flowers on the floor.

Nanna and Oifey stopped everything they were doing, and Nanna covered herself between the sheets

“Leif! I can explain!" Nanna said, embarrassed

"Nanna, it's time, tell him everything!" raged Oifey, naked, with his hard cock dangling, without fear of the young man who was beside him.

He couldn't believe what he was seeing, was this a nightmare? Was his sweet, beautiful, submissive Nanna cheating on him? Is that why she was acting so weird recently?

"You traitor! Cheaters! You two! You should pay with your lives! ” Shouted Leif angrily

"So let's settle with the sword" shouted Oifey, taking the sword from the bed, ready for a duel

"No" pleaded Nanna, pushing gently Oifey away "This is between Leif and me, please leave us alone dear" She looked at Oifey romantically and snapping back at her senses hurried after Leif still wrapped only in a sheet

Oifey reluctantly obeyed Nanna's wish and stayed behind in the bedroom, waiting for the couple to go to the living room to discuss.

-

"How could you?" Screamed Leif in tears

"Sorry, I tried to resist but it was stronger than me, it was inevitable" explained Nanna.

"Inevitable? You broke my heart!"

"I'm sorry. I need an experienced man who makes me feel like a real woman ” She shook her head, blushing thinking on Oifey“ And not a boy ”

"Am I just a boy? Is that so?"He repeated defensively

"You are a dead fish in bed" She muttered, with disgust

"What?" Leif was offended. He was just romantic.

“I need other experiences! I need to feel full! ”

"Nanna, if you want to do different things in bed, we can try, just teach me" said Leif, still hoping to try to fix the situation.

But Nanna shook her head. She didn't want to hear

“After Oifey, I can't have vanilla sex anymore” She confessed “He does things that nobody does”

"Sex? But what about love, and trust? The support you gave to me? And everything we went through together? ”

“Everything we've been through together? At that time we were in Thracia. But it's different now. Now we are at Holy War, I met people, I explored the world, I expanded my horizons. I'm not that girl anymore. My standards changed. ”

"So you mean you were with me just because you had no other option?"

' _Option? We were bascailly a forced pairing_.' She thought, but didn't say it. Instead Nanna just looked at him, there was pity in her eyes

"Leif, I'm sorry, I can't..." She said, with tears in her eyes, returning the ring "It's not you, it's me"

Without saying anything else, Nanna went back to the bedroom, to find Oifey, while Leif watched her from behind, dumbfounded by the recent events. That night would be the last time that Leif would see Nanna's bare pale buttocks.

* * *

Leif was punching the tree in anger. He punched and stabbed objects with his sword thinking he was instead stabbing Nanna and Oifey as they hugged. That bitch. What did Oifey have that he didn't have? He saw his dick that night. He had already noted Oifey's member when they pissed with other soldiers. It was the size of a horse, confirming rumors on the camp. But it couldn't be just that. There should be more. Was it the mustache?

Leif didn't understand, he felt like a failure. He was such a nice guy, an alpha. He gave Nanna jewelry, gave her a castle, gave her a kingdom. What else did that high maintenance whore want? That ungrateful woman.

He was filled with hate for his ex wife. The promises that he would never give her up, never let her down, would never run around and desert her, would never make her cry, would never lie or hurt her weren’t enough.

Finn was right, Leif concluded. He knew things better. After Lachesis cheated on him with a muscled, dumb mercenary, and failed for years to get laid with Brigid that only leaded him on, he understood perfectly how women worked.

 _'Women are not worth it. They are all manipulative and self-serving. The destiny of all men is to be a cuckold. Find a man for you, it is much better.'_ He visualised the face of the knight Finn saying this words like if it were yesterday ' _Beware of the blondes, they are the worst'_

 _'But Brigid, and your daughter Nanna, are blonde'_ small Leif said, as he learned this life lesson from Finn

' _Makes no difference, Nanna is following the steps of her mother, she is turning a slut. The blondes are dumb'_

' _Should Nanna dye her hair?'_ Asked the little boy, but after he could remember the answer, the memory of Finn's face disappeared as his wise words echoed on Leif's head. Why didn't he listened to his adoptive father before?

  
So from that day on, Leif started to hate all women and became gay.

**Author's Note:**

> Oifey and Nanna is also canon. This pairing is so epic, complex and tragic T.T  
> This story should be read to the sound of 'Never Gonna Give You Up' - Rick Astley


End file.
